Saturday Night Game
by blackshatteredglass11
Summary: one boring Saturday night the twins were in there room laying on there bed thinking of what to do till hikaru got an idea.


hi ppl! i cant take credit 4 this story, my bestest friend ashley did! were ganna share this account untill she gets 1! woohoo! R&R please please please! also we dont own ouran high school host club. ENJOY! X3

* * *

Summery: one boring Saturday night the twins were in there room laying on there bed thinking of what to do till hikaru got an idea.

* * *

Kaoru laying on the left side of hikaru "what are we going to do in so bored."

"I don't know…the rest of the host club is out to dinner we could join them." Hikaru let out the suggestion

The younger twin looked into his older brothers golden eyes "we spend too much time with them so let's not"

"Then do you want to play a 'game'?" hikaru smirked

"What kind of game?" kaoru smiled

Hikaru sat up and put his arm over his brother "this game" his gentaly pushed his lips to his brothers.

Kaoru smiled and kissed back running his tongue over his twins.

Hikaru giggled and released the kiss pulling off his brothers shirt." your stomach is so white kaoru"

The younger twin blushed. "shush it! Ur just as white!" turning his face away.

"oh come on!" kaoru genitaly grabbed his younger twins chin an moved his face to face his kissing his lips running his tongue across kaorus.

Kaoru let out a shy moan "h..hikaru"

"yes kaoru?" hikaru giggled.

"I uh…."

Hikaru took off his shirt and started to play with the button on kaorus pants "let's start the game"

Kaorus red faced turned more red "how do u play? What are the rules?"

"the rules are….u let me do everything"

"u do….everthing" kaoru pouted

"yeah" hikaru ran his fingers down into kaorus pants rubbing his member

"h..h..hikaru!" the younger twin moaned

Hikaru giggled and rubbed slowly listening to kaorus moans. Taking his hand off his twins member and again played with his brothers pants button.

"I think im going to take then off" hikarus thoughts left his lips.

"take them off?" kaoru asked as hikaru smiled

The older twin snapped off the pants button and slipped off his twins pants throwing them across the room and his boxers.

Hakaru smiled at his brothers ericted member as he put his mouth around it licking it slowly.

"ah! Hikaru" kaoru arced his back and buckled his hips

Hikaru removed his mouth from kaorus member and moved up to his soft lips kissing them.

Kaoru pushed his tongue into his brothers mouth. Their tongues crossed in a battle that would determine dominance.

Kaoru moaned, biting hikarus tongue gently.

Hikaru pulled his tongue out of kaorus mouth realizing kaoru won the battle. He ran his fingers back down kaorus chest onto his member, making kaoru clench the bed sheets.

The older twin took off his own pants and rubbed kaoru more.

"hikaru please!" kaoru begged

Hikaru smiled and slowly put a finger inside kaoru then another one.

"h..hikaru!"

The older twin slowly put his hard member inside kaoru and slowly thrusted.

Kaoru clenched the bed sheets in pain. "Hikaru! t…that hurts" the boys body tensed.

Hikaru gently bit the side of kaorus neck "give it a minute" hikaru disobeying his brothers request he thrusted harder into kaoru.

A tear fell from the younger twins eye. "Please hikar…." He felt his body loosen and the pain turned onto pleasure and he let out a loud moan.

"dose it still hurt?" hikaru giggled.

The younger twin shook his head as hikaru thrusted into his brother. Hikaru grabbed onto his brothers member again rubbing it slowly.

"hikaru I feel like in going to explode!" kaoru exclaimed as he came all over hikarus hand "im so sorry hikaru!" kaoru exclaimed

Hikaru smiled "its ok" lifting his hands off kaorus member licking it. "sweet"

Kaoru turned deep red and hikaru thrusted more and cumed inside of kaoru. "h..hikaru I cant take it anymore!"

Hikaru ran his hands down kaorus side making him shiver. He then layed down by his brother stroking his brothers hair "I love you and I am no longer bored"

"I love you to and I liked the game" kaoru smiled

* * *

ashley:R&R!

me:R&R

both: GRAPES!


End file.
